A 100 tails
by koolkatkoolkat123
Summary: Short stories about my fave cats or sometimes my own madeup cats
1. Smokepaw

**Alrighty if anyone wants me to do a certain cat put it in a reveiw if its made up give me a good discriptption. This are all in the chosen cats POV. First up is one of my own characters Smokepaw**

Smokepaw

I wondered through the forest searching for any signs of prey. I growled in frustration when it finally became clear I wouldn't find anything today. I purred as a rabbit hopped into view. I bided my time and raced after it. I was too late the rabbit had left and all I could see was a fluffy white tail winking at me before it disappeared into the bushes. I sighed and sat down. My ears pricked I could hear voices. I cautiously went towards the voices and peered through a gap in the bushes. I growled to myself when I saw Leafstar arguing with my leader Blackstar. I strained to hear what they were saying

"We need more territory Blackstar if you don't give it to us we'll take it by force" Leafstar snarled

Blackstar sighed "I already told you I will give you my decision at the next gathering" He answered calmly

Leafstars tail lashed "Thats not good enough my cats will die of starvation if we don't act now" She growled

Blackstars eyes narrowed "Leafstar you are still on my territory and you're in no position at all to threaten me or my clan" He murmured and left her standing on the border

I stared at the place where my leader had been and then back at Leafstar. The she cat was hanging her head in shame and mewing to herself "Oh Starclan what is to become of Frostclan" She sighed and walked away

I sat down thinking about todays events. What if Leafstar really needed territory and that her clan was slowly starving to death.

_If that were so then what would become of Frostclan_

**Okay thats the end of Smokepaws reveiwing and requesting cats**


	2. Broken

**I need reviews with requests to continue this**

**Ashcloud**

I looked up when Brambleberry told us his kits were born. I sighed and walked away. My heart throbbed and I never felt so alone. My family was dead and my love already taken. The one cat I had even loved stolen from me just like that. I didn't see Shimmerwhisker trying to get on the same hunting/ border patrols as him. I didn't remember seeing Shimmerwhisker fighting a rouge tom with him. I didn't see Shimmerwhisker fall in love with him.

I had lost everything. I didn't want to live anymore. If it weren't for my kits I would leave and never come back. My kits don't even know who their parents are. They are his kits I know they are. Cloverpaw, Aspenpaw and Brackenpaw my darling kits.

I was so ashamed I never even told them. I couldn't. I wouldn't hurt him like that. After Shimmerwhisker announced she was expecting kits I lost it. I was about to kit I knew this. I decided to risk it and do it without a medicine cat. Then i'd return three days later and give the kits to the clan saying they were rouges

I regret this now. I wonder if I hadn't pretended they weren't mine. Would Brambleberry realise whos kits they were. Would he leave Shimmerwhisker and come back to me

I believed he was my soulmate. I now know how wrong I was

Does he not know how much I care for him. Does he not remember how I saved his life when a fox attacked the camp. I felt excited as I approached him. I had made up my mind. I will ask him

He told me that me saving him was nothing. Nothing?. I risked my life for him and he says nothing

I can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much to see him with her everyday. To see those green eyes on her kits.

I know my kits are here but my heart felt like it was being ripped in two when I asked him. My kits will never know who their father is and never will

I leave tonight

**Poor Ashcloud. If i'm to continue i need reviews with requests or suggestions**


	3. Untrustworthy

**Okay i haven't been on for a while. So heres my next tail Jayfeather**

Jayfeather

I wandered in Starclan glad to have my sight back but I was still dead. I snarled in frustration I wanted to be a warrior so badly but Starclan made me blind so I was forced to become a Medicine cat. Ha what was the use of that. I never wanted to stay in camp treating sick cats it wasn't fair. My ears pricked as I saw Spottedleaf walking towards me

"Jayfeather we have listened to your rantings for long enough. Its time you had a second chance" She murmured

I was confused "What do you mean" I asked

Spottedleaf purred "You will be reborn and you will not be blind" She smiled

I was instantly suspicious. What did she mean. Was there another prophecy she wanted me to fufill

Spottedleaf had understood my hesitation and snarled "Why can't you trust us. We only wanted to give you another chance if you can't trust us then theres no point you being reborn" She turned and left me alone

I stared after her. So she only wanted to make me happy. My heart feels like its being torn into so many shreds. I howl as if I were in pain. Why oh why did I say those things. Spottedleaf had given me another chance why didn't I take it

**Aww poor Jayfeather review and request please**


	4. Love fights my battles

**Ok because of Meadowpaw this one will be a little bit better**

I wandered through the forest. I could see my own ribs. If I was to survive I would need to eat as soon as possible. My ears pricked as I heard the sound of screeching cats. I froze in terror remembering the Horseplaces cats warning me about four clans of cats living in the forest. I suddenly realised my paws were pulling me towards the sound. I pushed my way out of the bushes and gasped as I saw so many cats fighting. I cried out as a large ginger she cat lept towards me and pinned me down. I struggled underneath her. I went limp and the she cat relaxed. A second was all I needed. I twisted round and kicked the she cat hard in the stomach. She was sent flying and landed a couple of fox lengths away. I stepped back realising she attacked me because she thought I was part of the clans. Another she cat raced towards me and pushed a black tom out of the way. She stared at me for a heartbeat

"Who are you and what in Starclans name are you doing here" She hissed. The she cat was a pretty golden tabby. I felt my heart melt

"My names Rock I'm just wandering" I blurted out before she could attack me. The she cat narrowed her eyes at me

"Are you completly mousebrained get out of here. You've thrown yourself into a huge battle" She growled

I didn't want to leave her in the battle "I can help you" I cried.

"Fine I saw you fight then just don't do anything mousebrained" She sighed and flicked her tail dimissivly before racing back into the battle

I looked around for my next oppenent and lept at a large white tom with huge black paws. I slashed at him until he ran away. The golden she cat ran back towards me

"I told you nothing mousebrained you just fought the leader of Shadowclan" She exclaimed

"Shadowclan retreat" The black and white tom cried

About half of the cats left. A spotted golden she cat ran over and looked at me "You just helped us win this battle. Riverclan are very grateful to you"

"Hmm now my leader approves of you. My name is Mothwing" The pretty gold tabby told me and licked my head affectionatly

**Thats all your getting now review with requests please**


	5. Fire destroys Fire

**Hmmm this one was hard. Ignore the death of Firestar its just part of the tail**

**Oceanpelt**

I stared at the burning forest. My heart raced as I raced through the inferno. I lept into camp almost breaking my neck doing so. I suddenly realised that the flames would be upon us in minutes. I yowled for the clan and ran into Firestars den. He stared at me for a moment and I felt myself drown in a leafy green pool. He suddenly sniffed the air and I knew he'd guesed it

"Fire fire get out of camp and head to the river" I heard him yowl. I raced out of his den and went to the nursery. My darling kits Rainkit and Silverkit were in there. I had to get them out myself. I felt something brush past me and saw Millie holding Silverkit. I nodded gratefully at her before picking up Rainkit and climbing out of the camp. I suddenly realised that it was getting hotter. The heat was making me and Rainkit very uncomfortable. I purred with relief as I spotted the river and Millie with Silverkit

"Can I you look after my kits. I'm going back to see if everyone made it here safely" I gasped putting Rainkit down before running back into the forest. I wasn't searching for lost warriors. I was searching for Silverkit and Rainkits father, Firestar. He didn't know about his kits and how can I tell him. He has a mate who he loves and I'm best friends with Sandstorm.

A splash made my ears prick. I turned back only to see Firestar swimming towards Silverkit who must have wondered away from Milie and fell in the river. I now have a choice to make a most dreadful choice. Do I save Firestar or Silverkit. I sigh with relief when Firestar reached Silverkit and started to swim towards shore but it turns into horror when a branch hits Firestar in the head forcing him to let go of Silverkit. I see the rivers starting to turn pink and I realise Firestars badly injured. Silverkit starts to swim towards me. I try to scoop her out but her little grey head goes back under the water. I look up and see Firestars eyes starting to close. I look from him to Silverkit. If I save Silverkit I could lose Firestar but if I save Firestar I lose my daughter. I dive into the water and try not to swallow any of the blood stained water.

Firestar is getting closer to me. I grab his scruff and pull him out. Before he can wake up I scoop Silverkit out of the water and almost cry out when I see the lifeless body of my daughter. I focus on Firestar and try to get the water out of him. I sigh with relief as I see him open his eyes but their full of sadness and pain

"Oceanpelt you know I'm on my last life. I'm losing my last life Oceanpelt. You are my deputy you will become Oceanstar" He mewed every word hurting me

"No no Firestar you can't you just can't die" I cry. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheek

"It'll be ok Oceanpelt. Tell Sandstorm I love her" With that the legendary tom gave one final shudder and was still. I stared at his lifeless body for another heartbeat before taking it and dragging it back. I think about my leaders words and remember he said to tell Sandstorm that he loved her. I picked up my daughter. I had lost them both

**Awww poor poor Oceanpelt. Remember thats just my version pay no attention to it. Request please**


	6. Memories

As I lay on the ground, my bleeding bruised broken body twitching weakly. Memories of my life flashed before my eyes.

_Moonkit and her sister were playing by the small stream that ran through Moonclans territory. The kits were rolling around by the stream, suddenly Moonkit kicked her sister playfully. Yowling Mosskit was sent flying and with a loud splash landed in the stream. Moonkit stared at her sister after her sister in shock. She shook herself out of it and lept in after Mosskit. She grabbed the flailing kit by the scruff and pulled her out shivering_

_"I thought I was going to die" Mosskit said, her teeth chattering_

_Moonkit growled and shook her head starting to rub her sister to keep her warm_

_"I'll never let any harm come to you ever" She had said fiercely_

Tears rolled down my cheek. I'd broken my promise. I had abandoned my sister and hurt her

_Moonpaw and Shadowpaw were hunting. Mosspaw followed but she was less eager then her sister, suddenly Mosspaw hissed and spun to face the bushes, her tail fluffed up to double its size. A large lumbering fox with a black muzzle made its way out of its hiding place. Shadowpaw was by her side at an instant. Shadowpaw turned to Mosspaw_

_"Get help" He ordered, Mosspaw glanced at him, her pretty green eyes had the look of a startled rabbit. She nodded at Shadowpaw and made a run for it. This fox had run into the Frostclan warriors and knew from experinece that if it let a cat escape it would return with stronger cats with sharp teeth and claws. It lunged for Mosspaw aiming for her throat. Shadowpaw snarled and knocked the fox away from the white apprentice_

_"Go" He screeched at her. Mosspaw scrabbled to her paws and ran in the direction of Moonclans camp. The fox snarled as its prey got away. Moonpaw had watched rooted to the ground with terror. The fox spun and faced the silver and black tabby. Shadowpaw used its distraction to leap onto the beasts back. He yowled a battle cry and sank his claws into its back. Moonpaw watched this with admiration and awe for Shadowpaw. Her ears pricked and she turned to see Mosspaw followed by several other warriors. The fox hadn't eaten in weeks and right now it was absolotely ravenous. It lunged for the smallest cat which just happened to be Mosspaw and this time the fox found its target. Mosspaw yelped as she was lifted off her paws and shook. She yowled as she felt herself blacking out and then she was suddenly dropped. She fell to the ground with a felt something grab her by the scruff and haul her away_

_"Mosspaw are you ok, can you hear me" She heard Shadowpaw ask. She nodded slowly and glanced up at him. Moonpaw watched from the shadows, she realised that she'd fallen in love with with Shadowpaw and Mosspaw had too._

I closed my eyes , that memory was painful. To see my sister gazing into the eyes of my love that was unbearable. Another memory popped into my head and I knew my life was almost over

_"I hate you Mosspelt" Moonclaw snarled angrily. Her swollen belly showing the obvious, she was expecting kits. Mosspelts belly was also swollen, her eyes were wounded and slightly confused_

_"But what have I done Moonclaw" She said gently to her sister. Moonclaws eyes narrowed_

_"You don't know!" She growled her voice low and dangerous. Mosspelt sensed the change in her sister and took a step back. "Sister may I ask who the father of your kits is?" She asked_

_Mosspelt smiled and puffed out her chest proudly "Shadowstar of course" She purred_

_Moonclaws eyes flashed dangerously "And who do you think the father of my kits is" She asked quietly with a hint of sadness._

_Mosspelt blinked "I don't understand Moonclaw" She mewed_

_Moonclaw screeched and sprang at Mosspelt pinning her to the ground. "You mouse brained mate stealer" She screamed so loud that it hurt Mosspelts ears. "Whos the father of my kits. WHO " Moonclaw yowled._

_Mosspelts eyes widened and she started to shake "Shadowstar, Shadowstar is the father of your kits" Mosspelt cried through sobs. Moonclaw snarled "Yes Mosspelt and because of you my kits will never know their father" Moonclaw turned and started to walk away_

_"But sister" Mosspelt protested. Moonclaw turned and snarled showing her curved fangs_

_"I'm not your sister Mosspelt don't ever talk to me about this again or I won't hesitate to kill you"_

I sighed. That was the day I'd abandoned my sister. A second memory popped into my head and I shut my eyes. Why was I being tortured this way. What had I ever done. Was this Starclans way of punishing me

_Moonclaw was picking at a peice of fresh kill boredly. Her ears pricked and she looked up to see Mosspelt padding over to Shadowstar and speaking urgently to him_

_"Shadowstar I need to speak to you" She mewed quietly. Moonclaw had to strain to hear her. Shadowstars look of pure happiness and love turned into concern. He bekoned for her to follow her into his den_

_Moonclaw got to her paws and went behind her leaders den. There was a small hole in the rocks that made up Shadowstars den and it enabled the she cat to eavesdrop on her leaders conversations_

_"Whats wrong Mosspelt, are you feeling ok" He asked his mews thick with concern for his mate._

_Mosspelts eyes were misted from tears "No Shadowstar I'm not ok, in fact i feel betrayed" She said sounding pained._

_Shadowstar blinked and then he bristled "Who betrayed you" He snarled looking fierce_

_Mosspelt was surprised by his reaction "Do you know who the father of Moonclaws kits is?" She asked staring into his eyes_

_Moonclaw watched in satisfaction as Shadowstar eyes widenened slightly with alarm "No" He said but there was a hint of fear in his mew and he had hesitated too long_

_Mosspelt looked at him and the tears that were threatening to spill over finally did._

_"Mosspelt?" Shadowstar mewed taking a step towards her. _

_Mosspelt started to growl"I'd hoped you wouldn't know and all of this would just be an accident" She sobbed. The leader of Moonclan stared at her before answering_

_"It was an accident"_

_Mosspelt snarled"Then why did you betray me in the first place"_

_Shadowstar looked at her, his eyes were wounded "I tried to make it up to you. Why did you think I spent so much time with you" Mosspelts eyes softened a little. "And i'm sorry for what I did. I only love you Mosspelt" He added. Mosspelt rushed over to him and nuzzled her mate_

I sighed and yowled as the life left my body. I opened my eyes and I looked around for my darling kits "Shadowkit, Smokekit" I called waiting for my beloved kits to find me but they never came. I called for them again but nothing happened

"I'm afraid that won't work here" A voice from behind me mewed

"Why is that" I asked

The owner of the cruel voice laughed "Take a look and you shall see what has happened to thee"

I blinked and checked my surroundings. My mind reeled as I understood "No no no no no" I sobbed. I wasn't in Starclan I was in the Dark Forest

**Wow that was the longest one i've done you don't like it i'll die from cramp please R&R with your requests for the next tail**


	7. What i've done

I walked through the dark shadowy forest, my ears twitched, I turned and purred when I spotted a fat juicy mouse. I pounced onto it killing it with ease, I sank my sharp fangs into its back but it turned to dust in my mouth. Snarling I picked up its remains and threw it as far away as I could. It was all my fault. I could no longer eat or drink, my belly would always be empty and my throat would always be dry because of my stupid mistakes. I paused, what was the reason I was here. I'd rejected the offer to join Starclan because my father told me to

Had I made the biggest mistake of my life? I'd been in the Dark Forest for many moons, alone. My father never seemed to be near, he was always busy with other relatives

"Hawkfrost" I heard him call me. I didn't understand why, he'd probably ask me to go talk to Brambleclaw again. I didn't hesitate though, if I did he'd probably punish me and in the Dark Forest wounds never healed

"Yes Tigerstar?" I asked approaching him using caution

"Could you not think so loud" He growled. I stared at him confused but then I realized what he was talking about, sort of

"What you can hear my thoughts?" I gaped not believing it

My father snorted "Please I didn't even have to try. You were practically projecting them"He growled

I glared at him"Well i'll try to keep it down then" I muttered sarcastically. I immediately regretted it because he appeared behind me and swiped his claws across my throat

"Don't mock me" He snarled as I lay dying at his paws. I was used to it though "Get up" He growled prodding me with one of his large claws. Not wanting to be killed for a second time that day I leapt to my paws and glared at him

"Tigerstar do you love your kits?" I asked

He stared at me "Hawkfrost you of all cats should know that love is just a distraction from our ambitions so no I don't love my kits". I sighed and thought of something else

"Did you love our mother, Sasha". Something in Tigerstars eyes softened but they quickly hardened again

"No Hawkfrost now leave me to think" He growled

"So you don't love me Sasha or anyone. So I died for nothing" I snarled and turned away

"You died because you failed to do what I did long ago" He roared after me

"So why you still dead then" I called back, I knew it was foolish and childish but he didn't come after me. I sighed,i guess I had to face what i'd done alone


	8. Punishments?

Leafpool stood next to my mate. Her amber eyes were clouded with worry. I lay beside her licking her head frantically. My mate was giving birth but it was all going wrong. I was scared she wasn't going to make it through this and I knew Leafpool thought that too

"Just stay calm Silvercloud" Leafpool soothed "You'll get through this" I glanced sharply at her knowing those were just empty words.

Silvercloud yowled in pain,her bedding was already drenched in blood. I knelt down next to her tears streaming down my cheeks

A small ginger kit lay beside her mother mewling for her milk, little did she know she'd never get it

"Silvercloud please don't leave me" I begged

My beautiful silver tabby she cat smiled weakly at me " I will never leave you Lionclaw. Take care of our kit"She stopped to rest before voice was so weak I had to strain to catch her final words "Take care of our Foxkit"She breathed "I love you and I will always be with you" She gave one final shudder and then was still

Leafpool stepped away from the dead she cat and hung her head "I'm sorry Lionclaw I tried to save her" She whispered

I looked at the brown and white tabby and shook my head "You couldn't of saved her, sometimes these things just happened" I comforted her then stopped. Why wasn't I feeling more upset. My mate had just died and i'm the one comforting another cat. I walked over to my new daughter and wondered how I would care for her

My sister Oceanstar lifted her head and looked at me"She can share my milk with Rainkit Lionclaw" She offered. I smiled at her

"Thank you Oceanstar" I mewed feeling relieved. I walked out of the nursery and found Leafpool sitting outside

"Lionclaw theres something I need to tell you" I looked at her waiting for her to continue "Um Silvercloud wasn't the only cat to die was expecting two kits"She mewed shuffling her paws uncomfortably

I stared at her for a moment before walking away and standing next to Silverclouds body "Why Starclan what did she ever do to deserve this"I yowled not caring if I disturbed everyone. I stopped and for a moment I thought Starclan was punishing me

**I will need reviews to continue.I only have so much inspiration but don't give me the entire story just the name of the characters**


	9. The Life of a Warrior

**Thank you Cloudstar of Thunderclan for supplying me with these names and giving me inspiration to keep going with these**

Today was the day the older apprentices were assessed to see if they were ready to become warriors. It was my turn, finally. I could barely sit still as I waited for our mentors to arrive and give us our assignments, the other apprentices had got there's as soon as they woke up. My sister Lilypaw nudged me roughly. I really don't understand how she can just sit there so calmly

"Are you ready for this?" The deputy Sedgebrook asked, we all nodded but I knew we were all thinking the same thing, the deputy would be assessing them, better not mess this one up. I glanced at Lilypaw, jealous and annoyed that she had the deputy as her mentor. It made me wonder if the rest of the clan thought she was destined for great things and all that rubbish "Tigerpaw, Lilypaw you'll be hunting together in the grasslands" He said then walked away. I stared in disbelief, I had to hunt with my stuck up sister, what in Starclans name was up with that.

"Well come on then" She said and led the way, I sighed this was going to be one of those wait here and I'll catch everything situations. There was no way I was getting my warrior name if I let that happen. Whenever I heard a mouse she would go after it but I made sure to get it before her, we seemed to be more like rivals then teammates .

We caught several mice each and I caught a rabbit, she caught a squirrel, Lilypaw was hunting by the old oak tree when she paused and looked up "Do you hear that?" She asked me. I frowned and pricked up my ears but I couldn't hear anything

"Wow it's finally happened, you've gone crazy" I muttered and went back my hunt. Lilypaw hissed

"I'm not crazy" She growled

"Oh can't little miss perfect take a few hits" I said nastily. Lilypaw didn't look upset though she just stuck her nose up in the air like she always did. Maybe this was a test to see how long I could go without ripping my sister to pieces

Suddenly a huge black and white shape appeared out of nowhere and snarled at us, I felt my fur fluff up. It was a dog, and it didn't belong to the two-legs. We both attacked it but Lilypaw was very hesitant, great so now she was letting me do all the work

"Tigerpaw" She screeched as the dog managed to lift me off the ground and shook me. I could hear other cats hissing and the dog dropped me, I winced as I hit the ground hard and blacked out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes my mentor Brambleshade was peering down at me looking concerned

"It's alright Tigerpaw the dogs gone now" She said

"Wheres Lilypaw?" I asked, my eyes grew wide as Brambleshade shook her head slightly and looked down at the ground

"I'm sorry Tigerpaw, we didn't get here in time" She said softly and looked up at a small bundle of fur lying in the middle of the clearing. I couldn't believe it Lilypaw was dead

"She wasn't even a warrior" I whispered, I found it quite hard to breathe. We took her body back to camp and the leader Robinstar called the clan together so she could give me my warrior name

"I Robinstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as warrior in her turn. Brambleshade are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes Robinstar she is ready without a doubt" Brambleshade said softly

"Tigerpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?

"I do" I squeaked trying to hold the tears back, Lilypaw had died but she wasn't defending the clan

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw from now on you will be known as Tigerlily. Stormclan welcomes you as a full warrior" Robinstar finished

"Tigerlily, Tigerlily Tigerlily" The clan chanted my name, Robinstar waited for it to die down before continuing

"Lilypaw has earned her warrior name, I Robinstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this brave young apprentice and ask that you accept her into your ranks a full warrior as Lilysong"

"Lilysong, Lilysong, Lilysong" The clan chants were loud but not as loud as mine. I stared up at the stars as I chanted my sisters name

**I don't think I can write happy stories, it's not possible. Please keep reviewing so I can continue**


	10. The Guilt of a warrior

**Hello it's been a while since my last tail but here it is, if you don't understand whats happening I suggest you read my fic Melting the Frost. Shadowpaw is an apprentice of Fireclan who are at war with Frostclan, the two cats they fought are from Frostclan**

"Hey Shadowpaw, you ready to do a bit of training" I pricked up my ears and turned to see my mentor Thunderstripes

"I'm ready for anything" I said fiercely, Thunderstripes dipped his head in approval then led me out "So what kind of training are we doing today" I asked eagerly

"A special kind of battle training" He answered, I prick up my ears and my eyes gleamed at the thought of trying something different. Curiosity it seemed did kill the cat because I could not stop asking questions but to my frustration Thunderstripes said nothing more

My mentor suddenly stopped and turned to me "Get into a hunting crouch" He said quietly. I obeyed but I was confused, I thought we were battle training not hunting today. We both stalked forward through the forest as silently as we could "Theres our prey" He whispered moving so I could see. My amber eyes widened, I stared up at Thunderstripes but he was watching them intently "Now" He ordered springing forward and landing on the larger she cat. I went for the apprentice, she wasn't half bad. She went from hunting mode to fighting in less than a second, it occurred to me that this might have been her assessment the way her mentor was just watching her

Even though I felt terrible for what I was doing, I couldn't stop or I'd be in danger and Thunderstripes probably wouldn't come and rescue me. I lunged for the apprentice and raked my claws down her face, the she cat hissed in pain and rushed me, she tackled me to the ground and we ended up wrestling for the better position on, top above a pinned cat. I felt her claws scrape my sides and I retaliated by biting her forepaw. Suddenly something bit into my scruff and lifted me off her, I yowled and my eyes widened in fear, it wasn't Thunderstripes it was the Frostclan cat. She didn't attack me though, she threw me aside then started to lead her apprentice back to their camp

I closed my eyes unable to look when Thunderstripes appeared out of nowhere and attacked the apprentice again. With his size and strength he easily picked her up and threw her against the tree. He was going to do something more but her mentor hissed angrily and stood in front of her apprentice protectively. Thunderstripes didn't look too bothered, he nudged me away from the scene. I looked over my shoulder as we walked back to our own territory and felt the guilt knawing at my insides, the larger she cat was nudging her apprentice gently trying to get her to wake up

"What have we done Thunderstripes?" I whispered, I was in shock. Thunderstripes narrowed his eyes as he looked down at me

"You say that like it's a bad thing" He said quietly because yeah it kinda was "In answer to your question teaching Frostclan a lesson" He spat lashing his tail

"But you might have killed that apprentice" I say, I couldn't understand how he could be taking this so calmly

"Another Frostclan member dead doesn't matter to me" Thunderstripes said, he left me there and went to talk to Froststar. The horror in my eyes grew as I thought that maybe our leader and told him to do this. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this, the thought of going to gathering and seeing that apprentice there, if she lived, made the guilt press on my heart

"Shadowpaw? Moonlily sent me to check on you and clean your scratches" My ears pricked up at a gentle and kind voice that always made my heart flutter a little. It was Firepaw the medicine cat apprentice and the she cat I was head over heels in love with even though it was forbidden

"It wasn't your fault you know" She said softly as she cleaned my wounds, I blinked and stared at her

"But I did it anyway I could have said no and returned home, because of my actions that apprentice might be dead" I mutter

"The key word in that is might" Firepaw murmured as she spat marigold juice into my scratches making them sting and me squirm "Anyway what good would it have done returning home, Thunderstripes would still target the Frostclan cats and then you would be in for a punishment when he got back. And I'm not just talking about taking care of the elders" She added, there was a warning in her eyes. I just looked at her confused, she sighed "Shadowpaw, if you chose to run today there would be an apprentice dying today" She stopped talking as the deputy walked past and pretended to focus on him

I just looked at her waiting for the words to sink in, when they did I was shocked "You mean if I hadn't gone Froststar or Thunderstripes would have had me killed as an example?" Firepaw could only nod; I glanced at her trying to see if there was anything else. Firepaw was a master at hiding secrets but I could tell when she was doing it and right now she was but there was no point trying to get anything out of her now

All I could do once she finished tending to my scratches was return to the apprentices den and hope the guilt didn't turn into nightmares

**I may choose to do an update of this to when hes a warrior but that all depends, please review**


End file.
